Needing a Family
by Mellow girl
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Life was perfect for the Cullens when an unxpected phone call changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first time posting a story in a long time! I have been really busy and I have just lost inspiration on my other story which sucks because I liked that story. This is my first Twilight story! I have been sucked into to this amazing world and I want to try writing in this fandom. **

**This is set a couple months after Breaking Dawn so I'm guessing Nessie will look like a small five year old. This helps me with my story.**

**I know the first chapter isn't much but let me know what you think**

Needing a Family

Esme sat on the couch flipping through a remodeling magazine while Nessie sat besides her watching a movie while Alice played in her hair and Jasper sat on the floor leaning against Alice's legs. Esme couldn't have been happier to have Alice and Jasper back home with them. Not that she wasn't grateful that Alice and Jasper had found Nahuel and his Aunt Huilen to come speak to the Volturi to help save Nessie but with them gone so long and no word on where they were it left her crushed. No matter how many times Carlisle reassured her that they would be fine she was still scared for them. Now she finally had all of her family home and they were all safe that was what really matter. Even though it had been a couple of months since the Volturi's visit and everything turned out fine what could have happened still weighed on everyone's minds. She heard her cell phone ring from the kitchen where she had left it charging.

"You better answer that," Alice said seriously and then her eyes went blank.

The second she was off the couch Jasper was in her spot clutching Alice's hand in his.

She dashed in to the kitchen to catch the phone before it stopped ringing, wondering who it could be.

"Hello," she answered

She heard the woman on the other line introduce herself and explain why she was calling. Esme felt if her heart could have broke in to a million pieces it would have at the news she just heard. She became more upset as the woman kept speaking. It felt like forever before the woman stopped talking.

"I don't know if I can give you an answer right now. I need to speak with my husband before I make anything final," she explained.

She listened to the woman's response.

"Yes I'll let you know soon," She said writing down a number before hanging up.

Alice was at her side in seconds.

"Don't worry Esme I'll have everything ready when you and Carlisle get back," Alice said hugging her tightly.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she walked in the kitchen with Edward.

"Esme what is wrong?" Edward asked seeing the look on Esme's face

"Do you remember Carlisle and I helped get a young mother, Abrianna, back on her feet a few years ago? I just got a call that she and her husband were killed in a car accident," she said with a dry sob.

"She left guardian ship of her children to Esme and Carlisle," Alice said.

"I know you want to help, Esme, but Abrianna's daughter has to be a teenager by now she'll start asking questions about our family. Do you think this is the best idea?" Edward asked.

"Those children have no one else to take care of them and they do not need to be spilt up into different homes. I'll talk to Carlisle but I think he will agree that them staying with us would be for the best. As for them asking questions we'll figure out something we always do," she said with finality.

Esme could tell Edward was still worried but did not say anything more.

"You said children how many are there?" Bella asked

"Five. Abrianna has five daughters from the ages seventeen to twenty-two months," she said with a small smile.

"I get to buy more girl clothes," Alice bounced happily.

Esme could tell by the way Alice was acting that Carlisle must agree to take in the girls. Just then Nessie ran into kitchen and into her mothers' arms and put her hand on Bella's face obviously wanting to know what was going on.

"Well it looks like some girls are going to come and live here so you are going to have to treat them like you do your Grandpa Charlie and Sue no showing them things and no biting," Bella explained.

"You'll get along great with the five year old Ness," Alice chirped.

Nessie stared at her hyper aunt from her mother's arms.

Esme heard the front door unlock and knew that Carlisle was home from his shift at the Hospital.

"Come on let them talk and then they have plans they need to make," Alice said shooing the others out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys here is another chapter! Work has been crazy so I'm writing as much as I can in my free time. Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews! I CAN'T WAIT FOR JUNE 3O!**

**A small town in South Carolina**

It was a bright and sunny day. Too bright and sunny to be standing at a funeral. That's how it felt to seventeen year old Alexia as she stood at her parents' caskets. She felt cold like she may never be warm again. She hated that her parents made her babysit her sisters, she hated that her parents were dead. Right now she hated the world. She felt nothing not the sun not the tears that to poured down her cheeks. She looked towards the two beautiful odd people that stood under the shade of the trees all wrapped up. They would be their guardians until she turned eighteen. Then she would bring her sisters back home. Forks Washington would never be their home. The name alone was odd just like the family they were being forced to live with. Their mother had left this Cullen couple custody of them. Once her mother told her that the Cullens had saved both of their lives but she didn't say how, she had only been a baby when this happened.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen where nice enough people. They came a couple days after the accident to help with the funeral arrangements. Despite the warm temperature the Cullen's were always wearing jackets, long sleeves, sunglasses and sometimes gloves. They never seem to go outside during the day, maybe that was why they were so pale. They both had the same exact golden eye color and they both were very caring and compassionate. Which might have been what bugged her most about them. Even though Alexia never used to be a moody teenager she felt like she had a good excuse now and they didn't seem to mind. That got on her nerves a lot. They acted like they were used to angry teenagers. She thought she knew why she had been so grumpy and moody even before her parent's death but she didn't even want to think about that right now.

The younger ones were slowly getting used to them. Catalina or Catty as she liked to be called was twelve years old and had not spoken a word since their parent's death. So Alexia couldn't tell if Catty like them or not. Five year old Gracelyn did not understand that her parents were not coming back she thought that the Cullen's were just visiting. It did not take her long to warm to; Dr. Cullen or as he insisted on being called Carlisle, of course she was always a daddy's girl. Carlisle would never be their dad if Alexia could help it. Sara – Esme who was almost three was very shy and would ask Alexia for something she needed before she would go to one of the Cullen's. It was the same way the almost two year old Sawyer.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to finish listening to the ceremony. She took Catty and Gracelyn's hand and slowly walked back to the car when the ceremony was over. She was surprised to see Carlisle and Esme already in the car. They rode in silence. She could tell that Esme was upset but she wasn't sure if it was because of her parents death or because they were taking in five kids, maybe six. The car pulled up to the four bedroom peach with white trim house, the house where she had grown up since the age of five. She smiled a little as the two little ones came to the door to greet them, a neighbor agreed to watch them during the funeral.

"Mommy?" asked Sawyer as she looked at the people coming into the house through her long bangs.

"No baby she's not here," Alexia said picking her up.

Sawyer had an olive complexion like Alexia; the others had pale complexions, and big brown eyes. The girls all had different shades of brown hair. The two younger ones had lighter hair where as the older ones progressively got darker.

"Mommy!" Sawyer whined. It was all she kept saying since their parents died.

"No baby there with the Angels now," she said hugging her close.

"Angles in heben?" asked Sara-Esme.

"Yes there in heaven now," she said as she lead them to their room to change before people began to arrive at their house.

She picked out a navy blue dress for Sawyer and a blue checkered dress for Sara-Esme. She was helping Sara-Esme into her dress when Esme walked into the room.

"Do you need any help?"

"No!" Sawyer snapped as she quickly jumped off her little bed and ran to hide behind Alexia's legs. It was going to take awhile with her.

"Be nice!" Alexia scolded.

"I need to go potty," Sara-Esme said looking at Alexia.

"Can Esme help you while I dress Sawyer?"

The two year old looked over at the caramel hair lady smiling at the door holding her hand out.

"Me can do it," she said determinedly but took Esme's hand as she went out the door.

_Well at least one of them was warming up to them she thought sighing._

She changed Sawyer's diaper and got her dressed then pulled her long bangs into a half pony tail adding a navy bow with white polka dots.

She carried Sawyer down the hall and saw Carlisle carrying drinks into the living room. She walked to the door to see her principle, who was also her dad's boss since he was the music teacher at the high school. Mr. Bently took the cup from Carlisle with a sad smile and then watched him give the other cup of soda to Catty who was sitting on the couch staring into space.

"How did you know Steve? Hi Alexia," Mr. Bently said offering his best smile, when he saw her at the door.

"Hi Mr. B," she greeted as she put Sawyer down, who went over to the toy box in the corner. He hugged her tightly and then turned to Carlisle for his answer.

"I regretfully have only met him once and that was briefly at the wedding. I'm afraid that an issue with my son Jasper came up and my wife and I had to leave quickly but I wish I could have know him better,' Carlisle said sadly. "But I've known Abrianna for a while. My wife and I found her stranded in a car along the road and stopped to help. We helped her and young Alexia find a new home and get settled." Carlisle explained.

Alexia frowned that was the watered down version her mother told her. She was hoping to find out more about her mom before she met the only man she'd known as a dad.

She was kind of glad that the Cullen's were here to talk to people for her. She didn't really feel like talking, actually she felt nauseous. She knew people were going to give their condolences soon enough.

She saw Esme, Sara-Esme and Gracelyn all holding hands go into the kitchen, probably to get them something to eat. She was a little worried because Sawyer had not been eating much since the accident but Carlisle didn't seem worried so she didn't bring it up.

"Sawyer you want something to eat?" Esme asked as she carried some plates of food in the room.

"No"

She sat a plate of grapes, crackers, and cheese by where she was playing and then handed a plate of food to Catty and her. Her plate had some small sandwiches and crackers with fruit on the side. She decided to nibble on the crackers. Gracelyn sat by Catty eating a sandwich.

Like she expected many people came up to her and hugged he and gave their condolences. She couldn't help but smile when her best friend came into the room even the little ones reacted.

"Kelly!" Gracelyn shrieked and ran to her.

"Hey kiddo! Man you've grown from last week," she said hugging her tight.

"No I haven't," she exclaimed.

Sawyer and Sara-Esme ran over and hugged her.

"I don't get a hug," she said feinting hurt.

"My Lexia Lou," she said tackling her into a bear hug.

Kelly was the only one who could get away with calling her Lexia Lou. Kelly was a tiny red head that always had a smile on her face and was Alexia's best friend and always would be.

"I've missed you Kells," she said as her eyes filled tears. They hadn't seen each other since the accident.

"I've missed you too," she said still holding on to her.

"Let's go to my room and talk. Oh hi Kevin," Alexia said surprised to see Kelly's twin at the door.

Unlike Kelly, Kevin was tall and lanky but had the red hair and blue eyes. Alexia was pretty sure that he had a crush on her.

Kevin hugged her and then let Kelly continue to pull her out the room. Kelly shut the bedroom door and pulled her over to the bed. The suite cases and moving boxes mocking her she did not want to move. Ever.

"Ok so spill how are you really doing?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"I really don't want to believe that they are gone," she shrugged.

"Those people seem nice."

"Yeah the Cullen's are nice enough. The little ones are finally warming up to them and Gracie likes everyone."

"What about Catty?"

"She hasn't spoken since the hospital."

"Oh Lex I'm so sorry you're my best friend and I wasn't here when you needed me," Kelly said tearfully.

"You were out of town. You couldn't help it," she hugged Kelly.

"I need to tell you something and you can't tell anyone ok?"

"Sure,"

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"WHAT!"

"SSSSShhh I'm not sure but if I am I'm at least two months."

"Is this why you and Dan broke up?"

"No we broke up because I caught him with Brandi."

"I will never leave town again," Kelly promised hugging her tightly.

"I really don't want to leave you Kells," she sighed.

"Have you told the Cullen's yet?"

"No I thought I'd wait until I went into labor."

"Good plan"

"I bet my mom will let you live with us! We can help you and the baby. I can get a second job and Kev will be willing to help if he's not in jail for killing Dan," she babbled.

"Kells I can't leave my sisters. You know how they are. When Cat's back to herself her and Grace fight like cats and dogs. The Cullen's have only seen mild hissy fits the little ones have thrown. Nothing compared to the ones they can throw. I just want to make sure that they are not thrown into a foster home. Besides I think the Cullen's have to be loaded. They already have five adopted kids already and are taking in five more without blinking an eye. Besides I'm planning on getting a job any way," she explained.

"Well if you decide that you want to come stay with us you are always welcome."

"Thank you. Come on we better get back."

As they walked back towards the living room she noticed more people had arrived. They were standing around talking, eating and throwing glances at the Cullen's. Esme was now sitting on the couch by Gracelyn and Catty with Sara-Esme in her lap eating a few grapes on her plate.

She walked over to Sawyer's plate and saw that she had eaten only a few grapes and a bite of cheese. She kneeled down to Sawyer's level.

"Here Saw take a bite."

"No"

"Please Sawyer," she said pressing the grape to Sawyer's locked lips.

"All done."

"All right," she standing and walking over to the couch where their nosy neighbor, Mrs. Kent, was talking to Esme.

"Do you have any children?" Mrs. Kent asked curiously looking at how young the Cullen's both looked.

"Yes we have five adopted children."

"You're taking in five more kids," she asked surprised.

"Well four of them actually live with us. Our son Edward and his wife are our neighbors."

"They have a five year old like me right?" Gracelyn asked.

"Yes they adopted Edward's niece Renesmee. She is five and I think you are going to get along great," Esme said smiling at her.

"You are a brave woman to take in these children."

Alexia was getting ready to ask what nosy Kent meant when Esme spoke.

"Yes we are honored that Abrianna and Steve left their most valuable treasures in our care."

Mrs. Kent frowned obviously that would not be what she would call the kids that were always laughing and screaming outside in their yard and sometimes stepping in her flowers.

"That's what your mom called you when we met her. I'm sure she felt the same for all her children," Esme said to Alexia taking her hand.

She tried not to shiver. She never noticed how cold her hands were.

Mrs. Kent walked away frowning as Alexia was engulfed in two arms.

"Hi Ms. Melanie! Where is Avery?" Gracelyn said looking for her best friend.

"She's coming sweetie," Melanie said.

Soon a petite little girl ran into the room followed by an older girl.

Avery was tiny for her age and Gracelyn was tall for her age so it was kind of odd to see the two together. Avery had brown chin length hair and big brown eyes. Avery's sister Addie was eleven years old with light brown hair and blue eyes. It was always crazy when Cat and Addie were together. Addie and Avery were always dressed in the finest clothes.

"Can Avery and me go play in my room?" Gracelyn asked.

"Yes but don't unpack a lot of toys we are leaving in two days," Esme said.

"Ok"

Addie took Graelyn's place on the couch next to Catty. Neither one have ever been so calm.

"Where are you moving again?" Melanie asked

"Washington State a town called Forks," Esme said.

"That's like a billion miles away," Addie said softly.

"Well you guys can still keep in touch over the internet and e-mailing each other," Melanie said.

This was going to be a hard move for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys sorry it has been very busy for me! I have been working double shifts at work plus I have been working on the weekends so chapters maybe slow but Thanks for reading!**

**Who else thought Eclipse was AWESOME!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

Chapter 3

It had to be the longest flight in history for Alexia. The two little ones had never flown before and they were not very happy about doing so. They cried, fussed, and turned green. They only wanted her they wouldn't let Carlisle and Esme touch them. To top it all off Alexia had thrown up. She hoped that she had been able to pass it off as air sickness. She hoped to get things settled with the younger ones before she sprung on the Cullen's that she could be pregnant. Finally Sara-Esem fell asleep an hour before they landed and Sawyer sat on Alexia's lap looking sleepy and Alexia still felt sick. Soon the plane land and Esme carefully picked up Sara-Esme. Alexia slid Sawyer off her lap and stood up. Then she began to takedown their carryon bags.

"Hold you," Sawyer demanded holding her arms up.

"Let me finish getting the bags together then I will hold you," Alexia said.

"Here let me get your bags," Carlisle said as he took the bags.

"Thanks," she said picking up Sawyer.

Sawyer held onto her tightly as they got off the plane. The poor child was still pale. Once they were in the busy airport Catty stayed close beside Alexia and Gracelyn held Carlisle's hand.

"Gracelyn, Catty would you like to help me get the suite cases?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," Gracelyn said and Catty nodded.

Alexia kept following Esme towards the front of the air port. She stopped when she saw six beautiful people standing near the door.

"_Wow is the whole family super models? Everyone will know I'm not part of their family," she thought._

A small pale pixie girl bounced up to Esme smiling.

"She's so cute! Look at those pretty waves in her hair," she cooed at the sleeping Sara-Esme.

_Did her voice just chime?_

"We got everything ready at home Esme; the girls rooms look so cute," she bubbled as she gave Esme a sideways hug.

Esme beamed at Alice and then looked towards Alexia.

"This is probably very overwhelming for you sweetie we should have done this at home," Esme said frowning slightly.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"I'm Alice," chirped the bouncy girl.

Alice reminded Alexia of Kelly and that made her smile.

"I'm Alexia and this is Sawyer," she said feeling awkward.

Sawyer had buried her head in Alexia's shoulder and did not look up.

"This is Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and Bella," Alice introduced pointing to each beautiful person.

Jasper was very handsome and kept his distant and had a pained look on his face. She wondered if he didn't want them there.

Emmet was huge and a little intimidating looking at him Alexia hope the little ones weren't scared of him.

Rosalie was just beautiful and looked like she could be a little stuck up but she was looking at Sara-Esme very sweetly so maybe she wasn't too bad.

Edward was frowning too. He would be very cute if he didn't have that sour look on his face. He reminded her of Kevin except Kevin always smiled and had redder hair.

Bella looked as nervous as Alexia felt. Edward kept his arm around Bella's waist.

Edward smirked as he looked past Alexia. She turned around to see Gracelyn heading towards them with her mouth gaping open.

"Are you a Princess?" Gracelyn asked gapping at Rosalie. She was really into princess stuff.

Rosalie gave a big smile. 

"No but thank you," Rosalie said still smiling.

"You look like Braire Rose, you look like Snow White and you look like Belle," Gracelyn said pointing to Rosalie, Alice and Bella.

Emmett and Edward found this funny and chuckled and Jasper smirked.

"You are so cute! What is your name?" Rosalie asked still smiling.

"Gracelyn Angel Banner."

"And this is Catalina," Carlisle introduced the shy pre-teen standing behind Gracelyn looking just as stunned as Alexia at the six people in front of her.

Carlisle did a quick introduction for Gracelyn and Catty and then headed to the cars. Again Alexia was shocked when she saw a brand new light blue SUV. She didn't know much about cars but she did know that this car was voted safest car of the year. Esme buckled the still sleeping Sara-Esme into her new car seat, while Carlisle loaded the trunk. Alexia went to put Sawyer in her car seat when Sawyer began to kick and fight.

"Sawyer I need to buckle you in."

"No hold you!" she demanded leaning forward wrapping he arms around Alexia's neck.

"I will hold you when we get to the house now sit back so I can buckle you in," she said pushing her back into the seat.

"NOOOOO!" Sawyer let out an ear piercing scream.

"Fine!" Alexia snapped taking her out of the seat and setting her outside the car. This made Sawyer pause for a moment.

Gracelyn sighed she knew how long her sister's fits could last and she really wanted to go. She looked up at the princess and really big man standing near her watching her sister.

"Can I ride with you?" she asked the princess tugging on her hand.

The princess walked over to Esme and talked to her for a few minutes. While the big man named Emmett kneeled down beside her.

"Does your sister do this often?" he asked pointing at Sawyer with a small smile.

"Sometimes but mommy can make her stop but she's not here," she said with a shrug.

He nodded and scooped her up.

"Whoa!" she said grabbing his shirt.

He let out a low grumble of a chuckle.

"You two ready to go?" the princess asked walking up to them.

"Sure!"

"Alright little Gracelyn let's get you strapped," Emmett said unlocking a big jeep.

Rosalie walked away smiling at the sight of Emmett holding Gracelyn as Edward walked passed her.

"You only like her because she thinks you're a princess," Edward said frowning.

"You know that's not true."

"Don't get to attached Rose," he said softly after reading her thoughts.

She growled softly and continued walking back to Gracelyn and Emmett.

Edward touched Carlisle on the arm, who was still by the trunk.

"Have you seen Alice and Jasper? Maybe Jasper can calm Sawyer down long enough to get her in the car," Carlisle asked looking worried.

"Jasper and Alice are stopping to get the kids food. Jasper is still unsure about the kids so Alice wanted to get him out of here quickly. Bella and I will meet you at the house," Edward said.

"Ok thanks. Hopefully we'll be there soon," Carlisle said as he saw Alexia pick up the pouting Sawyer to try and put in the car seat again.

Edward turned around to leave and caught the sad thoughts of the shy Catalina.

She thought about her friend Addie and how they were suppose to start the same school this year. How her father never finished writing her song on the piano. How she just wanted to go home.

"Hey Catalina, do you want to ride with us?" Edward asked.

She looked towards the Cullen's hopefully.

"Do you think Bella will be ok with her?" Carlisle asked where only Edward could hear.

"She'll be fine with her."

"Go ahead sweetheart," Esme said reassuringly.

She smiled as she followed Edward.

Alexia sighed as she looked at the twenty-two month old with her head down and bottom lip out. She would never figure out how her parents could calm all of their children's tantrums down easily. She really wished they were here now.

"Hold Mama," Sawyer whimpered

"Baby you can't hold mama she's not here. Please get in the seat so we can go to the house then you won't have to get in to any other moving thing today. No more planes or cars," Alexia explained.

"No" she stamped.

"You had to show them your temper before even moved in to the house," Alexia grumbled as she picked Sawyer up.

She finally got the squirmy screaming child buckled into the seat. She was thankful that the Cullen's had not stepped in they would have only made it worse.

"Where's Catty and Gracelyn?" Alexia asked before she climbed into the car.

"Gracelyn's riding with Rosalie and Emmett and Catty's with Edward and Bella," Esme said with a small smile.

When they were finally on the road it felt like forever until she saw the Forks sign. She just wanted to sleep for days but she knew that wasn't happing because school started back that Monday. Sara-Esme woke soon after they passed the sign it looked like they were down town. Sara-Esme looked out the window confused and then looked at Alexia and declared.

"I need to potty."

"Can you hold it a few more minutes' sweetie we're almost home?" Carlisle asked looking at her in the mirror.

Sara-Esme looked down at her hands and then at the mirror.

"I can't hold it that's gwoss," she said firmly.

Alexia hadn't laughed that hard in weeks. Even Carlisle and Esme laughed heartily.

"Ok" he chuckled as he pulled into a camping supplies store that said 'Newton' on the front.

"I think the Newton's will let us use the restroom," Esme said as she hopped out of the car. Alexia unbuckled Sara-Esme's seat and Esme got her out of the car and rushed her in the store.

Sawyer had finally fallen asleep.

"If you would like to stretch your legs I will stay with Sawyer," Carlisle said kindly.

"Thanks," she said as she climbed out of the car.

She walked into the store to see if Esme needed any help with Sara-Esme. She saw a blonde boy mopping the floor in the large store a woman that looked over dress to be in a camping store walked over to her.

"Can I help you find something?" she asked Alexia looking her up and down.

"Um where is your restroom?"

"In the very back of the store," she said with a sigh.

"Are you visiting the Cullen's?" the blonde boy asked as she passed him.

"No we are going to live with them my parents left them custody of my sisters and I when they died in a car crash," Alexia explained.

"Oh wow! I'm really sorry," he said his face shocked.

"About your parents I mean," he clarified.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton," he said holding out his hand.

"Alexia Banner," she said shaking his hand.

Mike looked eighteen – nineteen with big blue eyes and a sweet round face. She wondered if he went to high school.

"I made it!" Sara –Esme cheered as she ran to Alexia.

"Good job give me five," Alexia said holding out her hand. Which Sara-Esme quickly smacked .

"How's Bella doing?" I heard she was sick," Mike asked before they could leave.

"Oh she's feeling much better. How is college?" she asked kindly. The way Esme spoke sounded off to Alexia almost practiced. Plus Bella didn't look sick.

"Um fine thanks. I start back next week," he said frowning.

"Well we better be going," Esme said as Sara –Esme and Alexia both yawned.

"Ok well tell Bella to stop by. I would like to see her," he said

"I'll give her the message," she said as they exited the store.

"Bella's been sick?" Alexia asked as she climbed back into the car.

She didn't miss the look Carlisle and Esme shared.

"Well yes Bella got sick shortly after her and Edward returned from their honeymoon but she's much better now," Carlisle said smiling again that answer sounded too practice to Alexia.

Alexia was wondering if it was safe with the Cullens. What if they had some kind of disease. She was just being paranoid right?

"We're here," Carlisle announced pulling her out of her thoughts.

Her mouth fell open at the sight of the huge house.

"_I hope the house is child poo.," _

"Welcome to you new home," Esme said smiling.


End file.
